…Or Just Look Like One
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: Two underage models are attacked, raped and killed. The two models are related to a detective on SVU. Summary sucks. My take on the third episode from the first year. MunchxOC
1. Chapter 1

John Munch and his wife, Claudia Munch, stepped out onto the wet streets of New York. The sun had fallen, blanketing the city in a deep indigo sky, sprinkled with twinkling stars. The Munch's had stepped out of the all too bright ER. In John's arms was a whimpering a girl. Around the age of two. A bandaid on her arm. A purple, round bandaid.

A shot. A routine shot. "See? That didn't hurt too much," smiled Claudia.

At first the little girl didn't answer. She only grasped at her daddy's coat collar. He chuckled, diving his free hand into his coat pocket. John's hand came up with a lollipop. Cherry flavored. Mommy removed the wrapping and daddy put it in her mouth. "See, you're still alive," he cooed to his daughter. "You'll live to see your bat mitzvah."

Claudia stepped off the curb. John Munch was too busy looking for his keys and juggling a now happier toddler, wiggling on his arm. "You got Colleen, Johnny?" asked Claudia, she didn't exactly want her child to tumble out of her father's arms and eat curb.

John looked up to answer his wife but didn't see Claudia's face, instead he saw Claudia roll onto an SUV's hood and then land on the pavement with a sick noise. The SUV sped away, showing John a macabre picture of his wife. Claudia laid on the wet ground, a pool of blood leaked from her head. "Claudia!" screamed her husband, squeezing Colleen, who was now screaming. A nurse from the ER came running outside. "Get help!"

John was helpless. And the feeling sucked the life out of John. His wife was dead. John sat Colleen down. In a blink of an eye, John Munch went from a married father to a single dad. Went from having a wife, a lover, someone to care for him, a partner to being a widow. A single man.

No one to care for John. John looked at Colleen. How could he work? Colleen still depended on John for so much. Sure there was day care and baby sitters but it was John's job. He signed up for fatherhood. "Mommy!" squealed Colleen.

John Munch tried not to show his broken heart to his daughter. "Mommy's...mommy is...no longer with us," John said, choking back tears.

"Thanks, John, I hope you didn't sign my death certificate yet," groaned Claudia who sat up. Claudia sounded to be in pain and it sounded equally as hard for Claudia to breathe. "Colleen, get mommy's inhaler from daddy."

The two year old tottered over to to her daddy, dipping a chubby hand and arm into John's coat pocket and taking out a neon green inhaler. She watched as her mother inhaled on the device. John felt a few tears run down his aged face. He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Claudia. "John, on the way home, can we pick up some painkillers? My back is killing me."

"We can get whatever you need!" John Munch smiled. John held his wife at arm's length. He was over the moon to have her back. "Where did all that blood come from?"

"Blood?"

The Munch's heard Colleen start to scream. They looked a few feet away, to where the SUV had been parked. A bloody female lay there, face down on the pavement.

"Crime scene information?" asked Elliot as he walked into the hospital room. The female laid in a bed, tubes sticking out everywhere. Benson hovered near the bed while the Munch's sat in the chairs.

"She was dumped outside on the street outside of the hospital. Colleen Munch, here, found her," said Olivia.

He turned to see Colleen on John Munch's lap. In her hand she held one of her mom's many dolls. A scary version of Snow White. Elliot waved at Colleen as a police officer came in. "Name on the school ID is Jasmine Hewitt," he said to Elliot. Claudia stood up. "She's from Queens. This little backpack is hers."

"Is that Gucci?" asked Claudia. She wasn't sure if anyone had heard her. Claudia couldn't quite find her voice.

Olivia grabbed at the bag with Jasmine's ID. "Pretty girl," noted Olivia. "She kind of looks like...Claudia."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Lakh. I was the doctor on duty when she came in," said a black man entering the room. No one had heard Claudia. "This little girl and my nurse get along great, so my nurse gives her, her shots."

"What happened to her?" asked Olivia.

"A vicious attack," said the doctor. "Double puncture wounds. Neat little set of two, maybe a claw hammer."

She found her voice at last. "Is she going to pull through?"

"I stitched over 30 separate wounds before I stopped counting-face, breasts, genitals," said the doctor to Mrs. Munch. "The puncture wounds will heal."

"But...?" pushed John.

"An apparent amphetamine overdose worries me more," admitted the doctor. "CNS damage is severe. The respirator's breathing for her. There's something else. She was raped with a wooden object."

The doctor held up a little jar. "These are the splinters."

"Was that a Gucci bag?" demanded Claudia.

"Claudia, why does it matter?" asked Elliot. Claudia grabbed the bag with the little backpack. Indeed. It was a Gucci bag. With a keychain of the Kardashian's. Her eyes went pale as Claudia sunk to the hospital room floor. Sobs racked Claudia's body. "Did you know her?"

"She's my cousin," she sobbed.


	2. Jasmine Hewitt: Model

"Her name Jasmine Hewitt. She's sixteen years old, a model," said the Captain, giving the file in the sick green folder in his large hands a quick scan. "You guys want to fill me in?"

"The vic my wife's cousin and dumped outside of Roosevelt Emergency Room at about 7:12 pm," said Munch. "After the SUV almost ran over Claudia. The SUV was a late-model SUV, either dark red or black."

"Jasmine was repeatedly stabbed," said Claudia, choking back tears. Towards the end, the cousins were about as close as a lion and a dolphin but Claudia had always loved Jasmine. "With what we think is a claw...hammer."

"The vic was also raped with a wooden object," said Elliot. "She is at present in a coma. Prescription amphetamines were found in her Gucci bag, which is consistent with the overdose symptoms she suffered."

"Blood work and a rape kit are at the lab," said Olivia, shooting a sympathetic look at Claudia.

"She said she always wanted to follow in my footsteps up until the point I married John. I always thought she meant in the law field or writing. Not modeling," said Claudia.

"Your cousin was a very beautiful model," said Jeffries.

"That can be a dangerous gig for anyone," admitted Claudia. "Why do you think I was where I was when you guys found me? I was a model and he wanted me to model what he wanted me to wear."

"It has to be someone she knows. Face, breasts, genitals? That says, "Bitch, I'm going to erase you!"," said Jeffries. "Then the attacker decides to drop her off at the ER. It's the classic signs of remorse and familiarity."

"Could be a one way familiarity," said Olivia. "Some loser fantasizes a relationship with her."

"Like Mark David Chapman thought he had a relationship with John Lennon," said the captain.

"Jasmine's picture is quite literally everywhere," said Claudia. "Like mine was."

"Tell me about it," said Munch, grasping her hand. "The misses and I spent our lunch hour gazing across the street at her. Three stories high on a billboard for a conditioning rinse."

"According to her day book, last appointment was a photo shoot at Seventh Ave and 27th Street," said Elliot. "Uniforms got the names of 12 others that were at that shoot."

"Where's the family on this?" asked the captain.

"The mother lives upstate. Hasn't returned any of our calls," said Olivia.

"She won't either," sighed Claudia. "When I was found safe, my aunt was so happy. When I married John, she disowned me for marrying someone so much older than me. SVU phone calls come up as Claudia Clodhopper so she knows not to answer."

Olivia threw Claudia a look that said she was sorry. "Father said he was at home in Queens at the time," said Olivia.

"With his 16 year old daughter roaming the streets at night?" asked the captain.

"They aren't real parents. They had kids so they could fit in with HOA in California," said Claudia. "It baffles my uncle why me and John pay for a babysitter for Colleen. He thinks she'd be perfectly capable on her own."

"They're not even fake parents. He's now at the hospital with your cousin," said Elliot.

"Olivia, Elliot, you talk to Jasmine's father. Claudia and Munch, get statements from the models," said the captain.


End file.
